1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates generally to an instant-game ticket for a lottery or other promotional type of game. More specifically, the invention relates to an improved scratch-off type lottery game card and game.
2. Description of the Related Art
Many governments and/or gaming organizations sponsor wagering games known as lotteries, and which may also include promotional games. Lottery games have become an important source of income to governments as they shoulder much of the financial burden for education and other social welfare programs. However, as governments have grown more dependent on lotteries, it has become a challenge to sustain public interest therein as game players tend to seek new types and styles of games not previously seen.
One approach to invigorating lottery game sales has been to expand game content beyond traditional games in the hope that the new games will help keep current players as lottery game players, as well as draw in new game players for increasing lottery revenues for use in the public good. However, the game play of the instant ticket needs to remain simple such that the method of play and determination of a winning ticket are straightforward and readily comprehensible.
Among scratch-off lottery games, simple win-lose games are well known and have been played for a number of years such that players are less excited about playing these games than they may have been in the past, which would have the effect of reducing sales of the game. What is needed, therefore, is a new scratch-ticket play style that will excite traditional instant-game ticket game players and potentially entice new players to purchase tickets. It is thus to such an improved instant-game ticket that the present invention is primarily directed.